Twenty Words Challenge Submission
by Kristinaexpressive
Summary: For CarlisleCullenIsMyHomeboy12 Challenge. Rated T for possible one-Shots. SPOILER WARNINGS WILL BE PRESENTED WITHIN A/N IF THERE IS ONE! E.N.J.O.Y
1. Chapter 1

Word 1: Dawn.  
My short, but lovely One-Shot on the word dawn. It's about Darren's best time to think about everything. Hope you all enjoy it! WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ UP TO BOOK 10 THEN DO NOT READ. SPOILER ALERT! Darren/Larten. In a fatherly note.

Disclaimer time!:  
: Kristina, I have something to tell you.

Kristina: * Glances nervously at * What?

Mr. Tiny: You don't own The Darren Shan Saga.

Kristina: *Weeps sadly and puts her head down* I know...

E.N.J.O.Y : )

Beautiful. The wonderful array of colors and light, it's my favourite time of day and the main reason for that is you can just get lost in the beauty. My life has been complicated trough the years, and when looking at the wondrous sky at dawn you seem to forget all the complications and just unwind. It reminds you of when you were younger; and when you would always look at rain and feel content, it's the same feeling you get when you are completely satisfied of a day's work. It's just a sense of comfort, in a world which has lost its comfort many decades ago. I never thought that this time could get any more beautiful, because when I was a kid it seemed intriguing; but now even more stunning. My sight as a half-vampire is brilliant and it's much more vivid now. I smile to myself as I remember times of Steve and I and about how close we were. It seems childish to not let go of our friendship, but he means so much to me, and truthfully he still does. If one he would know the real reason why I was turned into what I am today. I also started to think about how much I've changed both physically and mentally. Although my looks have not changed all that much, my outlook on life sure has. My mind thought differently, and was more aware of how to live this life then it was a while back. Everything was wonderful to look back on. I then looked at Harkat who was sleeping silently, and looked around wanting to find somebody else there too. I then looked at the spot where Mr. Crepsley should be, but wasn't. Many tragic things have happened to me as well trough the past couple of years. The one who I realized I missed the most out of everyone I left behind was now gone forever. Mr. Crepsley, the one who blooded me just recently died and I still do not believe that something like this happened. But, the more I looked at the beautiful sight in front of me, the more emotional I got because realization finally set in. He was gone. He was actually gone, I looked up to him more than anyone and I missed him with all of my heart. Nobody would ever replace him, and I mean nobody. He helped me trough everything and I remember who really got me into watching the beauty of the marvellous dawn. Mr. Crepsley. He told me to get all of the mental images down in my head now, because I would see much of it after. He got me unwound basically by introducing this wonderful time of day to me in a whole new light. I looked down at my shaky hands and then wiped drying tears from my face. Now looking over from paradise he too would be looking at the beautiful sight too. So that is what inspired me to keep looking, not to cry and become a mess. Because when I looked at the sun during dawn, I would always know Mr. Crepsley would always still be with me.

Hope you liked it ;)

Love you all,

Kristina

R&R Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Word 2: Brilliance

Okay, I know that I really am not a big fan of Debbie, but hey sometimes a little sacrifice is in order. I was thinking about how I could use this word for a one-shot and my first thought was Debbie. So being in such an optimistic mood, I thought I'd try something new. Hope you like it. ( I'm not saying Debbie is horrible... but she is just not my favourite) : ). Short summary: Debbie marks one of Darren's essays.

Disclaimer Time!:

Debbie: Guess what?

Kristina: What?

Debbie: You don't own the Darren Shan saga.

Kristina: I know. *Frowns*

Brilliance.

I walked down the street slowly until I came up to the place where her apartment was. It was a really clean building, and I was anxious to see Debbie again. I missed her so much... Anyway, I rang her apartment and her sweet voice welcomed me. She buzzed me in, and I walked happily up the stairs towards her place. When I got in I was welcomed this time by cookies. ( Last time, she made scones). She smiled sweetly at me and gestured for me to take a cookie. I politely took one then sat on the sofa. She shortly joined me.

"How are you, Debbie?"I asked wanting to catch up with her. I know it was only a couple of days since we last met up, but I had a feeling I missed quite a bit.

"I'm fine, and I have some great news to tell you!"She exclaimed loudly and then took a bite of cookie.

"Oh,"I said shocked. "What would that news be?"I asked as I moved closer to her, putting a big smile on my face.

"Well remember last week when you handed in that story I assigned you?"She asked me looking all serious.

"Yes, what about it?" I was confused...

" I was looking over it and found that what you wrote was.. well it was.." She stopped, it was if she was trying to find a way to put it.

"It was creative... Wait no.. It was, was.." She stuttered and I looked into her eyes.

"What is it? Was it that bad?"I asked then laughed as I grabbed her hand.

"I just can't put my finger on it right now..." She said then laughed along with me then looked down at our hands together.

"Darren...."She trailed off, I just kept staring into her beautiful eyes.

" It's okay, I don't think you mind actually," I said. The look in her eyes told me what she didn't. That she still has feelings for me that way.

"I know I don't... I just don't think I want to admit it," She said then moved closer to me.

"You can't deny the truth," I said as I gently held her face. After that I gently kissed her on the lips, she didn't react at first but then she kissed me back. The kiss was simple and sweet... wait, there is a better word for it...

" The truth Darren, is that your story and that kiss was..."She said pausing for effect. "Brilliance,"She said then kissed me again.

Brilliance pretty much summed it all up...

A/N: Haha, I wrote this one kind of quickly, sorry for the shortness of it. I just came up with the idea and thought it would work for Brilliance. Hope you like it. R&R

Love you all,

Kristina


End file.
